Story Tank
Story Tank is the twenty sixth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on October 12, 2019 to an audience of 0.69 million viewers. Plot Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz are all eating and watching a scary movie about a zombie coyote. Everyone is scared except for Henry. He tells them that he doesn't get scared. The others argue against this and complain that he is eating Bro-maha steaks. To prove that Henry can be scared, Ray decides to challenge Henry by putting him in the Story Tank and telling him a scary story, and if Henry got scared, everyone else would get his steaks. Henry accepts, and Schwoz puts Henry in the Story Tank, which would measure Henry's fear levels and allow Henry to enter the Story Zone, where he would be able to see the events that happen in Ray's story. Ray begins the story with Henry in front of his own house, which Ray reveals to be a haunted house. In the story, Henry enters his own house with Ray. Jake tells Henry that he would be leaving for the winter, and he would be leaving Henry and Ray to be the caretakers. However, before he leaves, he warns them that the last caretaker went crazy and sowed together his daughter's clothes. Ray plans to write the Great American Meme, and Henry goes upstairs with his luggage. When he enters his room, he sees Charlotte and Piper wearing a set of clothes that are sowed together. He is briefly startled, but not enough to be entirely scared. The girls in the dream help him organize his things. In the living room, Ray is trying to write his meme when Schwoz appears. He gives Ray a drink and suggests that he break down Henry's door with an ax, Ray a guitar to do it, but Ray suddenly realizes that they were alone in the house. He turns, and Schwoz is gone. Realizing that he has gone crazy, Ray goes upstairs and starts breaking down Henry's door with the guitar. Henry still isn't scared, and Ray starts to make more scary scenarios, making Jasper appear as a ghost, Jake and Schwoz arrive in the room, and then having Henry give a public speech. None of this works, so Jasper decides to tell a new story to Henry. He tells Henry a story of how Henry is in Junk-N-Stuff weaving a friendship bracelet when Charlotte and Jasper burst in. They say there are zombies. Jasper tells the story of how zombies (Ray, Schwoz, and Piper) are trying to get into Junk-N-Stuff. They enter, and then Jake arrives as a zombie from the back. Henry pokes holes in the logic of the story, but then Jasper makes himself and Charlotte a zombie, and they all attack Henry. However, Henry thinks it tickles. Charlotte tries to tell Henry a story of how Piper and Jake came home one day with a doll, but Henry predicts that the doll would come to life and attack him in his sleep. Piper then tries to tell a story of a person who called Henry and asked, "Do you like scary movies?" However, Henry predicts that the call was coming from inside the house, and the caller was a masked man with a knife. Schwoz then tells Henry a story that fifteen minutes ago, he infused the Story Tank with butterfly DNA and Henry suddenly finds himself in a cocoon. This scares Henry, and everyone celebrates, having scared Henry. Henry protests, as the story was true, but no one listens. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Anthony Manough as Guy in Mask Quotes Trivia *There are several references to horror movies in this episode. **''The Shining'' ***The main premise of the first story where Henry and Ray are caretakers for the house during the winter is very similar to the premise of the film. ***Jake tells a story of the last caretaker who went crazy, and a similar story was told by Ullman in the film. ***Ray is a writer in the dream trying to write the Great American Meme, and Jack Torrance was a writer trying to write a novel ***The scene where Charlotte and Piper are dressed as twins and say "Come play with us, Henry." ***Schwoz says he is "The Shining" the glass and grins at the camera. The scene is a reference to the scene with Lloyd the bartender from the film as well. ***Ray's mannerisms are similar to Jack's mannerisms ***Ray hits Henry's door with a guitar, a reference to Jack hitting the door with an axe **The doll that Piper held resembled Chucky, the killer doll from the 1988 film Child's Play. **The scene where Henry gets a call from a masked guy is a reference to the Scream franchise. *Jasper as a ghost is basically a homage of the ghost of Jacob Marley from A Christmas Carol, seeing how they both wear chains. *This is the seventeenth time Henry is not seen as Kid Danger, and the sixteenth time Ray is not seen as Captain Man. *The story tank that Henry stood in and the Machine that was next to it were both seen in the episode The Beat Goes On, as Charlotte stood in it while Dr. Minyak musically brain warped her. *This would be the first time Jake's been seen in Henry's bedroom and Junk-N-Stuff. *The TV that Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz were all watching a scary movie on was the same TV that they used to watch a movie on in the episode Whistlin' Susie. *The two voices heard in the movie that Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz were watching are made by Sam Becker and Jake Farrow, who are episode writers for Henry Danger. **The voice heard on the phone is made by Sam Becker as well. *The "Bro-Maha Steaks" that Henry bought is a parody of the actual steak brand "Omaha Steaks". *Henry mentions the game Fortnite, which is the third time in total in the series, the first being the dances in Flabber Gassed, and the second being the dances in the previous episode, A Tale of Two Pipers. *Ray plays the song "Semi-Charmed Life" by Third Eye Blind when he believes that Henry got scared. *Anthony Manough, who plays Guy in Mask, also plays Anthony in Double-O Danger. Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "Story Tank" promo - Nickelodeon Henry Danger Attacked by ZOMBIES?! �� Nick Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes